


断章-亚特兰蒂斯的灯塔——十一

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-亚特兰蒂斯的灯塔——十一

门德斯先生一口气将几年积攒下的假期都休完了，他经历了十年以来最舒服的一个夏天，罗纳尔多老老实实的没给他打电话找麻烦，他本以为总裁先生经历了这些年的风雨能变得让人放心一点，但他一回到公司就收到了一份大礼，秘书小姐拉着他——还穿着夏威夷花衬衫带着伴手礼的他，去主持什么见过的合作会议。

我以为经历过创业时代后我已经可以只负责cio分内的事了？门德斯很茫然，但他随即发现了更奇怪的事情，克里斯家里养了猫，这个几乎没什么爱心值的人和绝不可能出现在他人生规划中的东西挂了钩，门德斯打算处理一下手头的工作就去好好的八卦一下，但他还没回来几天，总裁先生就给他准备了一份大礼。

“你不觉得你应该解释一下？”门德斯开始牙疼了，他推开总裁办公室的门，目光在沙发旁的绒毯上停留了一会儿，被丢在桌上的牛皮纸袋打断了克里斯的工作，他捡起来看了看，笑容肉眼可见的越来越猥琐。

“一起点小情趣，我猜？”克里斯无辜的仰头对着门德斯笑，他的脸颊上还残留着一个牙印，怎么看都是人类牙齿的印子，有人转性了？门德斯记得罗纳尔多先生的前女友们没少抱怨这人没情趣又性冷淡。

克里斯摆弄着手里的照片，他三天前带着自己的小男朋友出席了一场酒会，男孩儿被造型师好好修理了一番，克里斯为他挑选了领结搭配小西装，男孩儿看起来乖巧的要命，他高高兴兴的带出门，就像往日带着女友出席宴会一样，但在他打了一圈招呼后这个夜晚变得不太美好了。

总裁先生总不知道自己的占有欲这样旺盛，他的小男朋友站在桌边研究不同点心的口味，就在这时他被搭讪了——这也没什么不对的，这里就是一个社交场合，一门心思吃东西的才是怪人，他常带前女友来这种地方，那个女孩儿很机灵，总能在这种环境帮她自己找到资源和机会。他不以为意，却在那天感到反胃，克里斯把人拉出了会场，他们在停在阳台下的布加迪威龙里玩了一次新鲜的，梅西的衬衣被他扯得破破烂烂最后报复一样的丢出了窗外，他并非故意，却明白摇晃的车子会让楼上窥伺的人明白男孩儿的归属。

只喝了一口酒的总裁先生调动着血管里几乎不存在的酒精开始了一个恶趣味的夜晚，他们驱车到了沙滩上，在月光和海浪下继续了刚刚的活动，这是这次梅西的西装裤被海浪带走了，克里斯保证他绝不是故意的，并且大方的出借了自己的外套，男孩儿裹着他的西装可怜巴巴的要往车里钻，克里斯把人拉到了驾驶席上，感谢高科技带来的便利，他打开了自动驾驶模式，在驾驶席上就着跨坐的糟糕姿势让男孩儿只能弯腰死死地抱住他。

只是他玩的有些过分，梅西声音颤抖的请求他停下，那些喝下去的苹果汁变成了麻烦，在他变本加厉的顶弄下伴随着男孩儿失控的哭喘声打湿了他的裤子和座椅。

这其实挺有成就感的，克里斯这样认为，他的车子摇摇晃晃的开着，嵌进去的部分在对方的身体里来回顶撞，被迫失禁的男孩儿死死地抱着他请求停下，他配合的急刹车，恶趣味的发问要不要丢下被弄脏的车坐的士回家，这让他被抱得更紧了。

他忍不住的笑声让梅西气急败坏的在他脸颊上狠狠咬了一口，然后呢?那个小混蛋在天还没亮就跑掉了，到现在三天没联系自己。

门德斯并不知道克里斯在回忆什么，但对方脸上越来越变态的笑容让他嫌弃的敲了敲桌子。狗仔拍到了那夜的全貌，门德斯觉得这张脸有点眼熟，他决定回去查一查，但现在最重要的是让他的总裁先生别再胡闹。

“给我个解释？”新闻已经被压下来了，罪魁祸首一点反省的意识都没有。

“和我的男朋友之间的情趣？”克里斯翻看着照片，这两天梅西连他的电话都不接，他决定等一会儿去学校捉人。

这样的回答让门德斯有点意外：“所以……你把人带回家了？”你都没让我这个创业合伙人进去过呢!这句话没有被说出口，毕竟听起来太像是深闺怨妇。

克里斯嗯了一声，把照片放进了保险柜里。

门德斯看他心不在焉的样子，还是提醒了他别给公司添麻烦，他决定回去查查这个小男朋友的底，再来好好的教育一下自家不长心的老板。

这简直太奇怪了，性冷淡的工作狂变成了近似于花花公子的人设，门德斯都要怀疑他壳子里面换人了。

克里斯结束了手头工作，赶在梅西放学前等在了教学楼下，被弄湿的座椅已经整个换新，但他清楚自己的小男朋友决定对会害羞的要命，克里斯想着等一会儿的画面，没忍住笑了出来，他的车子停在了教学楼的正门口，过于显眼的车型吸引了不少视线，他下了车，决定到楼里找找人。

梅西看着手机陷入了纠结，在发生了那么丢脸的事情后他落荒而逃，到现在已经过去了三天，克里斯没有联系他，他苦恼的收拾着自己的桌面，想要去克里斯的办公室，却又脸上烧得厉害，他还没想好怎么面对自己的男朋友。

他也太欺负人了，梅西挫败的想，他第二天回去就被皮克和塞斯克拎进小黑屋进行了会谈，一个抨击着巴塞罗那的布鲁斯韦恩，一个数落着加泰罗尼亚的托尼史塔克，他迷迷糊糊听了半天，傻乎乎的问难道克里斯有一个超级英雄的隐藏身份？皮克痛心疾首的给他脑袋来了一下，共同点明明是有钱的花花公子。可梅西不这样觉得，克里斯只是有点爱欺负人，他还是很好的。

教室的门被打开了，梅西循声看去，他三天没见的男朋友站在门口，眉宇间透露着你死定了的气息，他抱着自己的画夹，扭头就想从二楼跳下去，克里斯三步两步冲了过来，他弯腰把小孩儿扛在肩上，哼着歌下了楼。

“你放我下来。”

被这样一路看着太羞耻了，梅西挣扎着，又去捉克里斯的围巾挡脸。

“不放，你再跑了怎么办？”他打开车门，果然梅西一看见熟悉的车座就老实的害羞闭嘴了，克里斯得意洋洋的反锁车门，控诉着梅西的不辞而别。“你逃跑的时候还记得喂猫！我还不如里奥。”

“是露娜！”梅西纠正，克里斯还是坚持要叫小猫里奥，他们为这件事吵了几次架，每次都是自己吵不过跑去堵他的嘴，家里有两个里奥是什么道理啊。

“就是里奥。”克里斯挑衅，他的小男朋友很可爱，吵不过就会凑过来亲吻他堵嘴，克里斯觉得好玩，总是忍不住逗逗他，说实话，那只猫叫什么他真的没兴趣。

总裁先生把人打包回家，他正在门口看着梅西抱着小猫说话，忽然再次恼火的发现自己把人带了回来，他甚至主动去联系了离开的男朋友，这在以前是从没发生过的，自己很忙，哪有闲工夫做这些？克里斯脸色有些冷了，梅西解释着因为做了那样丢脸的事情不好意思见面，男孩儿害羞的模样让克里斯把一闪而过的烦躁丢到了一边，他放肆的描述着那天的糟糕画面，逼得梅西不得不用亲吻请他住口。

我也许应该冷淡一点？这场恋情像是燎原火，克里斯头脑昏沉，却不知道该怎么办，他从未经历过这样的感情，自己丢下工作，像是被养成的狐狸一样等待着小王子每天的造访，他的领地被一再入侵，从办公室到冰箱，从宅子到灵魂，他感觉哪里都是梅西的样子，那是他双眼离开文件时想到的第一件事。

我想见到他，时时刻刻。

这是个糟糕的会让人失控的信号，那天的危险驾驶现在想来令人后怕，克里斯从未做过这样出格的事情——生意方面除外，他做出了决定，希望能够像以往的恋情一样规规矩矩。

梅西离开时留下了一个信封，那是他门店的位置，皮克不告诉他地方，但他希望克里斯能出现，这个信封摆在了办公桌上，像是颗定时炸弹。

就算心里打定主意要冷淡一些，克里斯还是按照计划没有去美国，他这几天没有主动联系梅西，也没有告诉男孩儿自己要不要去他的开业典礼，他订好了酒店，那是一个月前的事情了，克里斯猜测梅西也许会去酒店等自己，但他不知道自己会不会去。

信封只有巴掌大，厚厚的波纹纸在阳光下闪着银光，克里斯打开电脑，推送的新闻吸引了他的注意力。

【本土品牌87，今日于格拉西亚大道正式开启第一家线下实体店。】

推送的图片上是皮克的脸，克里斯皱着眉点开，正赶上直播画面，他觉得这家店的位置有点眼熟，摄影师给了一个侧面的角度，两层楼高的门店位于格拉西亚大道街角，巨大的蓝白配色橱窗倒映着对面巴特罗之家的墙壁，克里斯下意识的转头从落地窗向下看，正看到了几条街外巨大的热气球。

梅西的店在格拉西亚大道？

西班牙最贵的一条街虽然比不上香榭丽舍大街和第五大道，但租金已经十分高昂，克里斯狐疑的看着屏幕，他搞不懂这是皮克为了哄梅西开心还是别的什么，团队负责人站在门口，一个两米长的冰雕刻着花体的87文字，他看见了皮克和法布雷加斯站在冰雕前，梅西站在最边上，他们用小锤敲碎了冰雕，皮克用香槟开始了四处攻击，他的男孩儿被记者捉住，眨眨眼，害羞的钻进皮克的怀里两个人凑近说着小话。

艹，松开！

这个画面让总裁先生恼火，他冷了脸，看着梅西笑出的酒窝，忽然觉得自己是不是太过在意了。

这只是一场开店，他的男朋友的事业而已。

自己前女友的所有重要时刻自己从没去过，这似乎都不是什么大事。

这个念头随着梅西和皮克抱在一起的画面疯长，克里斯打开抽屉，他招呼秘书小姐进来，把一个盒子推了过去。

“把这个给他。”他指了指屏幕。“开业礼物，说我不在。”

他冷着脸，关掉了屏幕。


End file.
